El Saiyajin de Remnant
by Krypto-Saiyan Primal65
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Goku en vez de ir al planeta Yardat, hubiera ido al planeta Remnant? Unete al saiyajin criado el la Tierra en su travesía de este nuevo mundo. Cancelado (En Adopción)
1. ¡La salvación de Goku!

_**El Saiyajin en Remnant**_

 _ **Hola a todos soy yo Híper Destructor Saiyajin, si sé que me retrasado mucho en mis historias, debido a problemas familiares, flojera y es cuela y ya que se va a terminar el año que mejor forma de hacerlo con una fanfic damas y caballeros.**_

 _ **En fin sin más que decir ¡Continuamos!**_

 _ **Declaro que:**_

 _ **Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Súper son propiedad de FUNiamtion, Toei Animation, Fuji TV y Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **RWBY es propiedad de Rooster Teeth y Monty Oum (RIP)**_

 _ **Por favor, apoyen el lanzamiento oficial**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: ¡La salvación de Goku! ¡Bienvenido a Remnant!**_

* * *

El universo, un lugar muy abismal con diferentes tipos de criaturas, pero existen unas que destacan mucho, los Humanos y su habilidad de encontrar la esperanza en momentos obscuros, los Namekuseijin con sus poderes para crear objetos místicos, los Demonios del Frio criaturas que nacen con un enorme poder y finalmente pero no menos importante, los Saiyajin con su enorme espíritu de lucha y orgullo.

Sin embargo los Saiyajin fueron exterminados por el Emperador Freezer, un arrogante pero temible demonio del frio, los extermino debido al temor de una de las antiguas leyendas de los Saiyajins, el legendario Súper Saiyajin. Pero existieron pocos Saiyajins restantes, pero uno de estos guerreros fue enviado al planeta Tierra, un bebe Saiyajin llamado Kakarotto, hijo de un Saiyajin de clase baja llamado Bardock y una cocinera Saiyajin llamada Gine.

Después de que el bebe mono callo al planeta, en las montañas fue encontrado por un anciano llamado Son Gohan, donde el le puso al bebe el nombre de Son Goku. Pasarían muchos años hasta donde el saiyajin criado en la Tierra se enfrentaría al Demonio del Frio que mato a su raza en el planeta Namekusei.

Fue una pelea muy intensa donde Goku uso todo para derrotar a Freezer, pero ni con una Genkidama lo pudo matar, el emperador de la maldad mato a Krillin, el mejor amigo del Saiyajin desde la infancia, donde esto causo que se creara la peor pesadilla del tirano, el nacimiento del legendario Súper Saiyajin.

La batalla de Goku y Freezer fue muy intensa al punto donde por un acto de desesperación del tirano lanzo un ataque cual causaría que el planeta explotara en 5 minutos, donde en el transcurso Freezer uso el 100% de su máximo poder, pero esto le causo que perdiera mucha fuerza, pero después de un rato cuando Freezer trato de cortar al Saiyajin con dos discos de Ki, el mismo se corto por orgulloso.

Goku usando un acto de misericordia, dio parte de su energía al tirano y le dijo que no lo querría volver a ver, pero el orgulloso demonio usando sus últimas fuerzas le lanzo un rayo para matarlo pero Goku lo contrarresto con un Kamehameha Furioso, donde pensó que Freezer había muerto, ahora que la batalla había terminado Goku tenía un objetivo en mente, Escapar del planeta.

El saiyajin encontró la nave de Freezer, el fue a la sala de control pero cuando trato de encender la nave, no respondió. Para su mala suerte la nave cayó a una grieta de lava, entonces Goku sale de la nave debido a que el cristal estaba roto entonces para su suerte encontró una de las naves de las fuerzas Ginyu, el saiyajin entro a la nave y debido a la desesperación el Saiyajin no programo que planeta ir, así que la nave tomo una localización alanzar, pero después de todo Goku había logrado escapar del planeta antes de su explosión.

Goku: "Heh, lo…logre" *Dijo antes de desmayarse por la pérdida se sangre y golpazos de parte del emperador esto causo que Goku volviera a su estado base.*

Pero ahora ¿En que planeta se dirigiría ahora el Saiyajin?

* * *

 _ **Remnant, unas 2 semanas después de la destrucción de Namekusei**_

Blake: "Es más duro de lo que parece" *Dijo al ver que sus ataques no le afectaban al Nevermore.*

Entonces Yang recargaba sus guanteletes y dio la orden

Yang: "¡Entonces vamos con todo lo que tengamos!"

Pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad. Un meteorito ardía a través del cielo. Golpeó el Nevermore y el Grimm cayó al suelo en una explosión de plumas. El meteoro se estrelló a través de la torre que RWBY había estado de pie antes de excavar en el suelo cerca de los acantilados. También dicho meteoro mato al Nevermore.

Ruby fue la última en aterrizar con seguridad en un puente cercano. Miró en la misma dirección que las otras tres, hacia el rastro de humo que había salido del cielo.

Yang: "Bueno, eso algo"

Ruby: "¿Pero qué es?" *Dijo confundida al ver ese meteorito.*

Las cuatro se acercaron sin palabras al cráter. Donde se sorprendieron al ver un objeto, una especie de esfera de metal y había un símbolo muy raro en la puerta.

Blake: "¿Q-Que es eso?"

Pero antes de que alguien le respondiera, la puerta de la esfera de metal se abrió y de ella salió algo que no se esperaban, era un hombre de cómo unos 25 años, con una masa muscular bien tonificada (Cosa que se sonrojaron), su cabello era de color negro y apuntaba a diferentes direcciones, tenía unas muñequeras de color azul, con unos pantalones naranja pero rasgados y rotos, también unas botas de color azul, pero lo sorprendente era que tenía muchos rasguños y heridas, que parecía que hubiera tenido la paliza de su vida y este se cayó al suelo, al parecer estaba inconsciente.

Ruby: "¿Quién es él?!"

Yang: "No se pero parece que este tipo tuvo la peor paliza de su vida"

Weiss: "¿Está vivo?"

Entonces Blake le toma el pulso pero se sorprende de que aun este vivo.

Blake: "Si, si lo está" *Dijo respondiéndole a Weiss*

Fue entonces cuando JNPR llegó al lugar del accidente y vio el extraño meteorito junto a Ruby y en el suelo había un hombre desmayado y herido.

Jaune y Pyrrha simplemente se congelaron, intentando procesar e interpretar lo que estaban viendo. Ren levantó una ceja interrogadora en toda la situación. Nora se sorprendió pero solo por la nave y ella fue hacia la esfera de metal y la examino.

Ren: "¿Acaso ese sujeto vino de la nave?"

Blake: "Si"

Ren: "Se ve humano"

Todos tenían en mente las preguntas de ¿Quine era este sujeto? Y ¿Y de donde vino? Pero el sujeto de cabello negro abrió sus ojos y vio a 8 adolecentes que lo rodeaban, el jimio haciendo que todos se asustaran, pero después dos adolecentes se le acercaron, una de cabello rojizo y otra que era una rubia.

Goku: "Jeje, que lugar tan extraño…Parece que este no es el paraíso. *Y el volvió a desmayarse, por el cansansio.*

Weiss: "Parece que hay que llevarlo a emergencias"

Todos a excepción de Goku: ¡¿Qué?!"

Weiss: "Oigan, el señor está agonizando, además si re recupera, el despertara y nos dira quien es el"

Blake: "Tienes un punto, pero ¡¿Qué le diremos a Ozpin y a Glynda, sobre el señor y esta esfera de metal?!"

Jaune: "Bueno creo que podíamos esconder su nave y decirles que encontramos a este señor y que fue atacado por una horda de Grimm"

Yang: "Hmm, quizás eso nos pueda servir" *Dijo mientras cargaba al saiyajin moribundo.* "Creo que podíamos intentarlo"

Ruby: "¿Pero donde pondremos esa cosa?" *Refiriéndose a la nave*

Pyrrha: "Creo yo se un lugar, vamos"

Y Yang se fue con el saiyajin mientras que Jaune, Ren y Nora cargaban la nave.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Capitulo**_

 _ **Y que les pareció (Buena/Regular/Mala)**_

 _ **Dare algunos puntos:**_

 _ **1) El universo de Dragon Ball y RWBY son el mismo, solo que Goku está en otra galaxia.**_

 _ **2) En los poderes seré los más real posible, así que no nerfeare a Goku.**_

 _ **3) Habrá un villano de las películas, pero eso será una sorpresa.**_

 _ **4) La forma en la que Goku obtiene la teletransportacion será distinta al original, obiavente.**_

 _ **Poderes de Pelea (Si habrá en la fanfic):**_

 _ **Goku (Saga Freezer/Base): 3,000,000**_

 _ **Goku (SSJ): 150,000,000**_

 _ **Freezer (50%) (Herido por la Genkidama): 60,000,000**_

 _ **Freezer (100%): 120,000,000**_

 _ **Goku (Agonizando): 40**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: 38**_

 _ **Jaune Arc: 30**_

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos: 45**_

 _ **Yang Xiao Long: 50**_

 _ **Blake Belladona: 40**_

 _ **Weiss Schnee: 40**_

 _ **Lie Ren: 42**_

 _ **Nora Valkeryie: 49.5**_

 _ **Nevermore: 73**_

 _ **Eso es todo, bueno me despido, adiós y hasta la próxima bye :)**_


	2. ¡Preguntas y Respustas!

**_Hola a todos he regresado, en fin, ahora vamos a la historia. Parece que mi historia fue muy bien recibida._**

 ** _Pero antes a responder comentarios o comentario en este caso:_**

 ** _Lobozato: Hare lo mejor que puede para continuar la historia. Y si Goku será un maestro para el equipo RWBY y JNPR. Creo que te equivocaste, el maestro Roshi tenía 180 a su máximo poder según las fuentes oficiales. Porque si tendría 300 le pudo haber ganado a Piccolo Daimaku quien tenía un poder de 260. También recordemos que Goku está hambriento debido a que no comió en 2 semanas. Me dirás pero y lo de Nappa y Vegeta, bueno creo que eso sería un hueco argumental de la serie original. En fin gracias por el review._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, ¡vamos al doble!_**

 ** _Declaro que:_**

 ** _Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Súper son propiedad de FUNiamtion, Toei Animation, Fuji TV y Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _RWBY es propiedad de Rooster Teeth y Monty Oum (RIP)_**

 ** _Por favor, apoyen el lanzamiento oficial_**

 ** _Capitulo 2: Preguntas y Respuestas. La historia del Saiyajin criado en la Tierra._**

* * *

Bueno, los equipos RWBY y JNPR, ya se habían encargado de la nave, ahora solo faltaba una cosa. Poner al sujeto de la nave a emergencias y tratar de convencer a los maestros de la academia para llevarlo a que se recupere. Pasarían 20 minutos y Jaune, Nora y Ren habían regresado con el grupo.

Todos ellos caminaron hacia Glynda y Ozpin quienes estaban en la punta de los peñascos.

Glynda camino y vio a un hombre herido quien estaba en los hombros de Yang.

Glynda: "¿Quién es este señor?" *Dijo intrigada al ver al sujeto.*

Yang: "Pues….digamos que una horda de Grimm lo ataco y lo dejo así." *Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.*

Ozpin: "¿Están seguras? Porque creo que ese sujeto provino del espacio" *Dijo con un tono neutral y con su pergamino*

Ruby: "¿Q-Que? ¿Qué le hace decir eso? *Pregunto nerviosa.*

Entonces Ozpin le mostro a todos su pergamino, donde en alguna parte estaba una cámara oculta en los arbustos que observo la nave de Goku estrellarse al planeta, eso hiso que el equipo RWBY y JNPR se sorprendiera, por una parte se asustaron pero por otra se aliviaron ya que no batallarían en hacerles escusas.

Glynda: "¿Entonces qué haremos ahora señor?" *Dijo refiriéndose al saiyajin quien estaba inconciente.*

Ozpin: "Es simple, Señorita Goodwitch, continuaremos con la iniciación, mientras que usted llevara al señor a emergencias, quizás el nos diga quién es y de donde viene.

Glynda: *Suspiro* "Esta bien, señor. Ahora, señorita Xiao Long podría por favor ¿Podria entregarme al señor, por favor?

Yang: "Ok, aquí esta" *Pero se le cayó Goku por accidente, ella miro a Glynda quien tenía una mirada molesta.* "Ups, mi error, jeje" *Dijo mientras se le salía una gota de anime.*

Pero Glynda usando su telekinesis logro cargar al saiyajin quien estaba teniendo un sueño, por lo que él vivió en Namekusei.

* * *

 ** _Flashback hace unas 2 semanas_**

 _Goku: "¡Krilin, No!" *Dijo al ver a su mejor amigo siendo elevado hacia el cielo.*_

 _Gohan: "¡No, Krilin!" *Dijo Gohan, el hijo de Goku quien estaba preocupado por lo que Freezer le iba a hacer al amigo de su padre.*_

 _Goku: "¡Ya basta, FREEZER!" *Dijo volteando al demonio del frio quien estaba riendo.*_

 _Pero el emperador de la maldad no le hizo caso y el apretó su puño, cerrándolo._

 _Krilin: "¡GOKU, ARGGH! *Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser estallado en pedazos por Freezer.*_

 _Tanto Goku como Gohan estaban en shock, primero, Goku le lanzo su ataque más poderoso: La Genkidama. Pero ni con eso pudo derrotar a Freezer, después el lanzo un rayo mortal para matar al saiyajin, pero Piccolo se interpuso y el namekiano fue herido de gravedad haciendo que se cayera al suelo y ahorra el había volado a Krilin en pedazos, Freezer rio un poco y apunto a su siguiente objetivo._

 _Freezer: "Y el siguiente será ese pequeño" *Dijo apuntando a Gohan.*_

 _Pero Goku tenía una vena saltando de su cabeza y el estaba empezando a enfadarse._

 _Goku: "N-No te lo perdonare… ¡¿Cómo...te…atreves?! *Dijo con ira en su voz. Pero Freezer solo se rio*_

 **(Insetre: Dragon Ball Super OST - Desperate Assault)**

 _La mente del Saiyajin había sucumbido completamente al odio. Todas sus esperanzas habían muerto y él quería una cosa para dar a Freezer._

 _Una…_

 _..Lenta..._

 _...Agonizante..._

 _...Muerte._

 _Muchos truenos empezaron a salir de toda el área._

 _Goku: "¡ERES. UN. MALDITO!" *El grito con odio en su voz, que hasta intimidaría a alguien.*_

 _El pelo de Goku comenzó a levantarse y sus pupilas desaparecieron. El suelo empezó a subir, excepto por el lugar en el que Goku estaba. Su pelo estaba cambiando de negro a dorado._

 _Con un grito poderoso, el cuerpo de Goku estaba cubierto por un aura amarilla, sus pupilas cambiaron de color, a uno azul verdoso, y su pelo completamente convertido en dorado Su transformación estaba completa. Miro a Freezer con una mirada mortífera, que hizo que el mismo emperador de la maldad se intimidara al verlo._

 _En ese momento Goku se había transformado en la leyenda que el demonio del frio temía. El legendario Súper Saiyajin._

* * *

 ** _Fin del flashback._**

En momentos después Goku abrió sus ojos, y reviso que estaba en una cama de hospital, cuando trato de moverse, inmediatamente sintió un extremo dolor en su cuerpo y vio que el 30% de su cuerpo estaba vendado. El se preguntaba cómo había llegado aquí.

Goku: "Pero ¿Dónde estoy?" *El trato de sentir el Ki de sus amigos y familiares pero aun no sentía nada, eso significaba que él no estaba en La Tierra.

Ruby: "Miren ya despertó"

Pero Goku volteo a un lado y vio a 4 de los 8 adolecentes de que él vio. Una tenía una capucha roja y tenía cabello corto de color rojizo, la otra tenía una cola de caballo con pelo y vestimenta de color blanco, otra tenía un moño en su cabeza y la última era una rubia.

Goku: "Disculpen ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" *Dijo preguntándole a las adolecentes.*

Ruby: "Hola señor, mi nombre es Ruby Rose"

Yang: "Y yo soy su hermana mayor, Yang Xiao Long"

Lo último dejo al saiyajin confundido.

Goku: "Pero si no se parecen, ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Yang: "Somos medio-hermanas, mas bien."

Goku: "Oh, ok"

Weiss: "Yo soy Weiss Schnee y ella es Blake"

Blake: "Hola" *Dijo saludando con un tono sin emocion.*

Goku: "Bueno, me llamo Son Goku, en un gusto conocerlas a ustedes 4" *Pero sus brazos aun le dolían por los golpes de Freezer.*

Pero Ozpin llega al cuarto, con Glynda y el equipo JNPR. Todos ellos ven que Goku ya estaba despierto.

Jaune: "Oh, ya se despertó el señor"

Ren: "Bien, Nora, recuerda que…" *Pero vio que Nora ya no estaba y volteo y vio que ella se acerco al Saiyajin.

Nora: "Oh, Oh, Hola mi nombre es Nora Valkyrie, ¿Que eres?, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué es lo que comes? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Hay más como tú? ¿Viniste a invadirnos?" * Dijo mientras saltaba enfrente de Goku, pero Pyrrha la detuvo*

Pyrrha: "Tranquila Nora, el señor acaba de despertarse, dale un momento."

Ozpin: "Bueno señor tenemos algunas preguntas importantes que hacerle"

Goku: "Esta bien" *Pero el oyó un gruñido de su estomago* "Pero antes, ¿Tienen algo de comer, es que me muero de mucha hambre, je je" *Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, pero eso si les sorprendió a todos haciendo que cayeran al estilo anime por la ridícula pregunta.*

Ozpin: "Ehm, si en mi oficina tengo comida" *Dijo algo estupefacto.*

Glynda: "Pero primero, tome" *Y ella le da a Goku su nueva ropa.*

Goku: "Oh, gracias" *Dijo con una sonrisa.*

* * *

 ** _Momentos después, en la oficina de Ozpin_**

Todos literalmente todos se sorprendieron por la velocidad que estaba comiendo el Saiyajin.

Weiss: "Ugh. Qué asco"

Blake: "Vaya, el esta comiendo mucho, como si fueran para 10 personas

Jaune: "Creo como para 50 personas a lo máximo"

Y Goku termina de comer todos los platos.

Goku: "Uff, hace semanas que no como asi" *Dijo después de tragarse su ultimo platillo.*

La vestimenta del saiyajin era ahora: una largo Gi de color naranja en una parte de abajo del Gi y en la espalda estaba el símbolo de la academia Beacon, dentro estaba una camisa de color azul obscuro, unos vendajes en las manos y en los tobillos de color azul, también unos nuevos pantalones naranjas, un cinturón de color azul, y sus clásicas botas azules.

 ** _(Como en esta imagen: . /-eOspeFlav5c/U9eWxvOFq7I/AAAAAAAAAMk/DnBq-AdsYE/s1600/goku_ss_redesign_michaelleelunsford_style_by_ )_**

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la cantidad de platos vacios y nadie dijo nada hasta que Ozpin hablo.

Ozpin: "Muy bien, entonces. Son Goku ¿Verdad?" *Dijo mientras regresaba a su compostura usual.*

Goku: "Si ese es mi nombre" *Dijo con una sonrisa.*

Ozpin: "Como era la señorita Valkyrie ya le pregunto ¿Quién es usted y de donde viene?

Goku: "Bueno, soy un Saiyajin del Planeta Vegeta, criado en la Tierra"

Todos: "¿Saiyajin?" *Preguntaron todos al unisonó*

Ruby: "¿Qué es un Saiyajan?" *Pregunto confundida*

Weiss: "Es Saiyajin, tonta. Pero en fin lo que ella dijo."

Goku: "Bueno, los Saiyajin son o más bien solían ser la raza de guerreros más fuerte del universo" *Eso ultimo dejo a todos intrigados.*

Pyrrha: "¿Solían ser? ¿Qué les paso?"

Goku: "Al parecer los Saiyajin seguían ordenes de un malvado emperador llamado Freezer, el veía que los Saiyajin se hacían más fuertes, tenía miedo de que se rebelarían y que naciera "El Legendario Súper Saiyajin" por lo que destruyó el planeta Vegeta junto con todos los Saiyajin, muy pocos Saiyajin sobrevivieron, yo había sido enviado a la Tierra cuando era bebé para que la conquistara, pero me encontró mi abuelito,...*Pero Yang lo interumpio.*

Yang: "Espera ¿Entonces tu especie eran unos asesinos salvajes que seguían ordenes de un emperador galáctico? ¿Y tu fuiste enviado a otro planeta para sobrevivir y conquistar ese mundo? ¿Acaso viniste a invadirnos? *Dijo con un tono amenazante y preocupado*

Goku: "¿Qué? No, no, verán al principio era malo pero me había caído en un acantilado y me golpee la cabeza. En ese momento me volví bueno. "*Dijo respondiéndole a Yang.*

Yang: "Oh, ok" *Dijo mientras ponía sus armas apagadas.*

Ruby: "¿Y qué paso con ese tal Freezer? ¿Lo derrotaste?" *Pregunto emocionada*

Pero Goku paso de una cara alegre con una seria.

Goku: "Si, hace unas dos semanas, creo yo, había ido al planeta Namekusei para buscar las esferas del dragón, para así revivir unos amigos que habían muerto en otra batalla, tuvimos un gran enfrentamiento, hasta que Freezer mató a mi mejor amigo Krillin" *Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso pero Ruby se sintió culpable por haberle recordado ese momento malo.*

Ruby: "Oh, lo siento señor Goku, no sabía que…"

Goku: "Esta bien, no lo sabías. Pero aun no termino ahí.

Ren: "¿Hay más? *Pregunto impresionado por que aun había más de esa historia.*

Goku: "Bueno, mi ira era incontenible, por lo que me había convertido en Súper Saiyajin, seguimos con nuestra pelea intercambiando golpe tras golpe, hasta que finalmente lo derroté por qué no aprovecho la oportunidad de vivir, el planeta Namekusei estaba a punto de explotar pero afortunadamente pude escapar antes de la explosión" *Dijo terminando de explicar su relato.*

Todos quedaron impactados al oir ese relato del saiyajin.

Blake: "Vaya, solo guao" *Dijo mientras trataba de procesar toda esta información.*

Weiss: "¿Es verdad todo eso?"

Yang: "Weiss, este sujeto es un extraterrestre de otro planeta y vimos su nave espacial estrellarse y aun así ¡¿No lo crees?!"

Weiss: "Oye, solo estaba verificando"

Glynda: "Pero tengo una pregunta ¿Qué son las Esferas del Dragón?"

Goku: "Bueno las Esferas del Dragón son 7 esferas místicas con un numero distinto de estrellas se dispersan por todo el mundo, si las reúnes todas y dices las palabras mágicas, el cielo se oscurecerá y surgirá el Dragón Eterno Shenlong que te puede conceder un deseo" *Explico el Saiyajin.*

Ozpin: "¿Cualquier deseo?"

Goku: "Si, puede ser el que tú quieras, puede ser hasta la inmortalidad, pero hay un cierto límite de deseos"

Luego Goku les conto a todos, sobre su infancia con sus aventuras y de sus amigos por las esferas del dragón. También les dijo todos los enemigos como: La pandilla Pilaf, La Patrulla Roja, Piccolo Daimaku y sus hijos. Sus maestros y sus entrenamientos, cuando es enfrento a Piccolo Jr en el Torneo de Artes Marciales 23, como el gano el torneo, su familia, se sorprendieron que era un hombre ya casado y con un hijo llamado Gohan, en memoria de su abuelo adoptivo.

Pero también le explico sobre cuando su hermano mayor Raditz llego a la Tierra y el secuestro de su hijo, cuando el y Piccolo unieron fuerzas para derrotar a Raditz, su primera muerte (cosa que se sorprendieron al saber que el ya había muerto una vez), su travesía en el camino de la serpiente, Cuando conoció a la princesa serpiente quien trato de devorarlo. Cuando accidentalmente se cayó al infierno, pero regreso al camino. Cuando conoció a Kaio-sama y su entrenamiento en un planeta aumentado x10 la gravedad. Sus nuevas técnicas como el Kaio-Ken y la Genkidama.

Tambien cuando llego al campo de batalla para enfrentarse al los Saiyajins que dijo Raditz, dichos Saiyajin mataron a casi todos us amigos, incluyendo a Piccolo, haciendo que Kami-Sama muriera y las esferas de la Tierra se volvieran inertes.

Cuando logro derrotar a Nappa, un enorme Saiyajin. Su combate con Vegeta y la derrota de este ultimo. Cuando viajo a Namekusei, su enfrentamiento con las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, cuando él y el capitán Ginyu cambiaron de cuerpos, cuando el recupero su cuerpo gracias a sus amigos y Vegeta.

Goku: "Y el resto ya lo saben."

Todos estaban atónitos ante todo lo que dijo el Saiyajin criado en la Tierra. Este sujeto ha hecho lo imposible, posible.

Ruby: "Eso…es… ¡Increíble!"

Goku: "Gracias Ruby"

Weiss: "¡¿Pero cómo?! Eso lo que dijiste no es posible, bueno tú no eres posible" *Dijo mientras ella, Blake, Ren y Glynda trataban de comprender todo.*

Ozpin: "Bueno, gracias por contarnos su relato señor Son. Vera este planeta es llamado Remnant"

Goku: "¿Remnant?"

Y luego Ozpin le explico todo a Goku, sobre el polvo, las criaturas del Grimm, las academias y las doncellas.

Ozpin: "Una última pregunta ¿Podría usted unirse a la academia como instructor?"

Glynda: "¿Q-Que dijo Señor?"

Goku: "Claro"

* * *

 ** _Fin del capitulo_**

 ** _Y que les pareció (Buena/Regular/Mala)_**

 ** _Dare algunos puntos:_**

 ** _1) Se que lo de la Princesa Serpiente y lo del Infierno son partes de la Toei Animation, pero quise darle contenido a la trama_**

 ** _2) Habrá soundtracks de DB, DBZ y DB Súper_**

 ** _3) Voces de Doblaje (En mi Opinion):_**

 ** _Son Goku/Kakarotto: Mario Castañeda (Su Voz icónica)_**

 _ **Ruby Rose: Jessica Ángeles (Voz de Ladybug en Prodigiosa: Las aventuras de Ladybug, Kara Zor-El en Supergirl)**_ ****

 _ **Yang Xiao Long: Erika Ugalde (Voz de Desagrado en Intensamente, Amanda en Planeta X, Gogo Tomago en Grandes Héroes, Princesa Aurora en Malefica)**_

 _ **Weiss Schnee Mireya Mendoza (Voz de Marlene en Los pingüinos de Madagascar, Gwen Stacy en las Películas del Sorprendente Hombre Araña)**_

 _ **Blake Belladona: Karla Falcón (Voz de La Dulce Princesa de Hora de Aventura, Stacy de Phineas y Ferb, Nya en Ninjago)**_  
 _ **Jaune Arc: Eduardo Garza (Voz de Krilin de Dragon Ball/Z, Josh en Drake y Josh)**_

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos: Carmen Sarahí (Voz de Elsa de Frozen)**_

 _ **Lie Ren: Moisés Iván Mora (Voz de Rigby de Un Show Más, Temor de Intensamente, etc.)**_

 _ **Nora Valkyrie: Romina Marroquín Payró (Voz de Anna de Frozen, Giselle en Encantada, Princesa Candance de My Little Pony)**_

 _ **Profesor Ozpin: Arturo Mercado Jr. (Voz de Woody de Toy Story 3, Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Linterna Verde la serie, Mickey Mouse actual)**_

 _ **Profesora Glynda Goodwitch: Graciela Gámez (Voz de Helen Stacy en las películas del Sorprendente Hombre Araña).**_

 ** _Poderes de Pelea:_**

 ** _Goku (Zenkai): 3,800,000_**

 ** _Ruby Rose: 38_**

 ** _Jaune Arc: 30_**

 ** _Pyrrha Nikos: 45_**

 ** _Yang Xiao Long: 50_**

 ** _Blake Belladona: 40_**

 ** _Weiss Schnee: 40_**

 ** _Lie Ren: 42_**

 ** _Nora Valkeryie: 49.5_**

 ** _Ozpin (Suppressed): 72_**

 ** _Glynda Goodwitch: 70_**

 ** _Eso es todo, bueno me despido, adiós y hasta la próxima bye :)_**


	3. La iniciacion del Saiyajin

**_Hola a todos he regresado, en fin, ahora vamos a la historia. Pero antes a responder algunos comentarios:_**

 ** _Lozato: Perdón, estaba cansado y no vi bien, jeje. Y gracias por la recomendación sobre Qrow y Jimmy, ya me imagino sus reacciones ante nuestro patán Saiyajin favorito XD. Sobre Glynda bueno poco a poco le sentirá confianza a Goku, pero si ahorita ella no confía en él. También tengo planes para los demás equipos de la academia y también con los antagonistas (Ya me imagino la reacción de Cinder o de Salem ante Goku y su enorme poder XD). En fin gracias por el review._**

 ** _PD: Ya vi el final del volumen 4 de RWBY y el inicio del nuevo arco de DBS; La Supervivencia Universal._**

 ** _Y perdonen, el retraso es que fueron muchas cosas._**

 ** _Black: "Mas bien, una y esa fue flojera"_**

 ** _HSD: "_** ** _Cállate_** ** _Black, no me judges"_**

 ** _Bueno sin más que decir, ¡TRIPLE KAIOKEN!_**

 ** _Declaro que:_**

 ** _Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Súper son propiedad de FUNiamtion, Toei Animation, Fuji TV y Akira Toriyama_**

 ** _RWBY es propiedad de Rooster Teeth y Monty Oum (RIP)_**

 ** _Por favor, apoyen el lanzamiento oficial_**

 ** _Capitulo 3: La Iniciación del Saiyajin. Bienvenido a la Academia Beacon, Goku_**

 ** _Nota los eventos de "La insignia y la carga parte 1 y 2" sucedieron en el tiempo en que Goku estaba en el hospital_**

* * *

Había pasado unos 2 días después de que nuestro Saiyajin les dijo al equipo RWBY, JNPR, Glynda y Oz sobre su origen. Ahora era el momento de saber si Goku es digno de estar en la Academia.

Goku estaba en su nuevo departamento en Vale, eso fue por obra de Ozpin. Su habitación era común si se podía decir, había una cama, un ropero que tenía sus nuevos Gi de combate, una mesa de madera cerca entre su ropero y cama, también tenía un baño y cocina, en la concina había un refrigerador con mucha tonelada de comida, pero solo le servirían mínimo para unos días debido a su metabolismo.

Goku por el momento estaba meditando un poco, obviamente esto siempre lo hacia Piccolo, pero aun así, debido a su sangre Saiyajin, estaba emocionado ya posiblemente haya alguien fuerte en este mundo quien le dé pelea. Termino de meditar, y vio su reloj, sorprendiéndose.

Goku: "Oh,oh, llegare tarde" *Dijo con un tono preocupado*

Entonces el abrió una ventana y se fue volando a máxima velocidad, ya que su iniciación seria a las 11:00 am, y faltaban 10 minutos.

Momentos después, Goku aterrizo en la academia Beacon, y se fue corriendo a velocidades lumínicas, hasta que llego a un lugar.

Glynda: "Llega tarde, señor Son" *Dijo con un tono molesta, ya que sería su nuevo instructor pero eso lo tomaría como una broma.*

Goku: "Perdón, ya no volverá a pasar otra vez, je je" *Dijo rascándose su nuca*

Y Glynda solo rodo sus ojos y suspiro.

Glynda: "En fin. Sígame por este camino, señor Son"

Goku: "Sabes que me puedes decir Goku, ¿verdad? Es que señor Son, se me oye raro"

Glynda: "Esta bien…Goku" (Pensando): _"Santo Oum, ¿Acaso este señor no sabe sobre modales o qué?!_ *Pensó irritada*

Ambos caminaron hasta salir de la academia a un peñasco.

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

En el auditorio de la escuela, estaban todos los equipos de la academia, como el equipo RWBY, JNPR, CVFY, CRDL, etc. La mayoría de los equipos e sorprendieron al oir sobre un sujeto que vino de una nave espacial, unos lo tomaron como broma (CRDL), otros simplemente se les hizo una estupidez, de los maestros excepto los equipos RWBY y JNPR.

Ruby. "¡Vaya, esto será genial!" *Dijo emocionada. Ella después de conocer la historia del Saiyajin, tanto ella como su hermana quisieron verlo en acción.*

Yang: "Lo mismo dijo, Rubes" *Dijo con una sonrisa.*

Blake: "Bueno, será ver si lo que dice es verdad"

Weiss: "Yo solo quiero ver que tan poderoso es"

Con el equipo JNPR:

Jaune: "Pues, creo que es momento de ver al señor Goku en acción."

Pyrrha: "Tienes razón, Jaune"

Nora: "¡Woo hoo! ¡Espero verlo romperle las piernas a algunos Grimm!"

Ren: "No sé por la ultima parte, Nora"

 ** _Con Goku, Glynda y Ozpin_**

Ozpin estaba explicando le el procedimiento de la iniciación, también Goku estaba en una especia de plataforma metalica.

Ozpin: "…Y así es como son las iniciaciones, señor Son" *Dijo después de explicarle como seria su iniciación:*

Goku: "Oh, entiendo, gracias por la explicación, Ozpin" *Dijo con una sonrisa y con un tono de emoción.*

Ozpin: "Bien, señora Goodwitch, ¡Ahora! *Dijo mirando a Glynda, y ella pulso un botón de su pergamino y activo la plataforma en donde estaba Goku, haciendo que fuera disparado al aire.*

Momentos después Goku usando el peso del cuerpo se balanceó y con un pequeño destello de energía alrededor de él se detuvo y flotó en el aire.

Goku: "Uff, eso estuvo cerca" *Dijo mientras descendía al suelo y entonces empezó a correr hacia el bosque.

Pero no sería tan fácil ya que vio unos dos Ursas aparecieron y trataron de atacarlo, pero el Saiyajin casualmente esquivo sus rasguños y usando unos dos garranchazos el destruyo a los dos ursas. Goku se sorprendió por lo increíblemente débil que eran estas criaturas, hasta cuando el era niño el posiblemente podía derrotarlos.

Goku: "Bueno supongo que…" *pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo una gigantesca pluma de color negro le cayó cerca del lugar en donde estaba, el volteo a ver y vio a una especia de ave gigante quien le rugio* "¡Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba!" *Dijo con una sonrisa al ver a ese Nevermore*

 ** _Mientras tanto en el auditorio_**

Weiss: "¡¿Pero que esta haciendo, acaso no sabe de que eso es un Nevermore?!"

Yang: "Probamente se esta preguntando si el ave es muy fuerte y la verdad si que lo es"

Tanto el equipo RWBY y JNPR recordaron como un Nevermore no le afectaban sus ataques antes de la llegada del Saiyajin.*

Blake: "Espero que no haga una tontería"

Ruby: "No creo que haga eso en mi opinión"

 ** _De regreso con Goku_**

El Nevermore se elevo al cielo listo para teclear a Goku, pero el Saiyajin se elevo usando su Ki, y el Nevermore le lanzo plumas, pero estas no le afectaban al patán anaranjado. Entonces Goku usando una bolita de ki se lo lanza al pajarraco y lo desintegra.

Goku: "Oh, vaya que decepción" *Dijo al comprobar que el Nevermore no era tan fuerte como aparentaba, entonces el siguió volando hasta encontrar ese templo, pensando que sería tranquilo su vuelo.

Pero no fue precisamente tranquilo porque en los cielos no podía dejar de encontrarse uno que otro Nevermore que intentaban devorarlo, como aves gigantes que medían tamaño familiar y una que otras bestias que volaban alrededor, para él no se le hacía aburrido por el hecho de enfrentarse otros monstruos.

Entonces decidió ahora viajar en tierra para tal vez calmar un poco las cosas pero no fue exactamente lo que sucedió, el se enfrentó a escorpión gigante de los mismos colores que los Ursas o los Nevermores y era obvio que no le sería reto para el Saiyajin.

 ** _De regreso al estadio_**

Ahora la mayoría de los estudiantes se sorprendieron por: 1) Ver al Saiyajin volar a los aires, 2) Derrotar y pulverizar a dos Grandes Ursas usando solo sus dedos y 2 Nevermore como si nada y 3) Que no estaba usando todo su poder.

Weiss: "Vaya el no mentía…a cerca de sus poderes *Dijo aun estando en Shock. Ningún Cazador o Cazadora había hecho lo que el Saiyajin hizo

Blake y Ren estaban en silencio, mirando en asombro como el Saiyajin lograba derrotar a esos Grimm.

Ruby: "Ven yo siempre creía que el señor Goku decía la verdad"

Yang: "Hmm, Quizás uno de estos días le pregunte como hacer eso" *Dijo intrigada al ver los poderes del Saiyajin y pensando como la habilidad de volar le beneficiaria, pensando en las bromas que ella podía hacer.*

Pyrrha: "Vaya, su poder es increíble" *Dijo sorprendida al ver el poder del Saiyajin*

Jaune: "¡Si, es muy genial! Aunque no se un poco OP, ¿Quizás? ¿Nadie? *Pero nadie le respondió debido por el asombro del Saiyajin.* "Oh, ok"

 ** _Mientras tanto en la parte de arriba de los peñascos._**

Tanto Glynda como Ozpin se sorprendieron al ver como el señor Goku, pudo derrotar fácilmente a unos Grimm casualmente y sus habilidades como lanzar una esfera de energía y volar por los aires.*

Glynda: "Hmmm"

Ozpin: "¿Ocurre algo señorita Goodwitch?"

Glynda: "No se pero se me hace trampa esto"

Ozpin: "¿Qué cosa? *Dijo levantando su ceja derecha.*

Glynda: "Usando el vuelo, no se pero esto me hace sentir como si…"

Ozpin: "¿Como si todo el esfuerzo que muchos cazadores hicieron hace mucho tiempo no valiera nada, ahora que usted ve a nuestro nuevo maestro en acción?" *Dijo mientras tomaba su usual café.*

Glynda: "Si algo asi"

Ozpin: "Bueno, pues recordemos que el señor Goku no es de este mundo y también el hecho de que el no es humano"

Glynda: "Eso ya lo sé pero aun así no puede creérmelo.

 ** _De regreso con Goku…otra vez_**

Ahora Goku había llegado a las estatuas, el Saiyajin vio que habían unas piezas de formas bien extrañas, entonces el Saiyajin sin pensarlo dos veces el agarro una y era una torre de color negro, pero entonces el oyó algo y vio que aparecían muchos Ursas, Deathstalkers, Nevermores y King Taijus todos los Grimm estaban rodeando a Goku tanto como en tierra como en aire.

Eso sorprendió y se asustaron tanto a los estudiantes como a Glynda y a Ozpin pero en ese momento un Grimm mas apareció uno más. Este Grimm era muy grande su apariencia parecía humanoide y tenia pare de un caballo, todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Goku, al ver ese Grimm, Blake, Ren y los profesores sabían qué tipo de Grimm, era. Una especia de Grimm rara, aun más raras que los Goliat, era un Locas, uno de los Grimm más poderosos y casi extintos de Remnant.

Entonces todos los Grimm se encimaron al Saiyajin pero el el uso una onda de Ki que mando a volar a algunos.

Goku: "Se ve que eres fuerte, bien. *Y el puso su pose de combate ante el Locus* "Demuéstrame lo que tienes

Todos en el estadio se sorprendieron al oir eso, también Glynda y Ozpin. Según los libros de la mitología se necesitaría mínimo un ejército de Cazadores altamente entrenados para poder derrotar a mínimo un Locus promedio. Pero este Locus era más grande y fuerte, eso hizo que nuestro Saiyajin se emocionara.

Entonces el Locust puso su mano y dio un puñetazo al saiyajin quien lo bloque sin ningún problema, pero un King Taiju lo agarro y lo mando a volar, debido a que bajo la guardia. Sin más remedio Goku usaría una de sus técnicas para poder derrotar a todos estos Grimm. Pero el Locus usandouna de sus patas la aplasto ontra el Saiyajin pero el sin mucho esfuerzo lo mando a volar lejos.

El Saiyajin dejó de cruzarse de brazos y decidió hacer su técnica especial. El ahuecó sus manos cerca de su pecho

Goku: **"Kaaa... Meee..."** *Una esfera de energía de color se formó en sus manos.* " **Haaa... Meee..."** *La esfera se hizo un poco más grande.*

 ** _En el estadio_**

Ruby: "¡¿Pero que está haciendo?!"

Blake: "No lo sé" *Dijo con asombro en su mirada la Fauno.*

Mientras todos los demás equipos se estaban preguntando lo mismo ya que nadie había visto esa técnicas jamás.

 ** _En los peñascos_**

Tanto Glynda y Ozpin se sorprendieron al ver que el con facilidad logro lanzar a un Locus como si fuera una pelota, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue lo que estaba haciendo el Saiyajin.

 ** _De regreso con Goku...otra vezx2_**

Los monstruos sin embargo no tenían razonamiento para saber que estaba pasando y seguían su trayecto hacia el Saiyajin.

Goku: **"¡HAAAAAAAAAA!"** *Con un grito, Goku disparó de las palmas de sus manos un gran rayo de color azul, ese poder acabó en un segundo a todos los monstruos desintegrándolos por completo.*

 ** _De regreso con Glynda y Ozpin_**

Estaban viendo la pelea en sus pergaminos y no tardó mucho en que Glynda se diera cuenta de que la enorme explosión seguía adelante y se dirigía hacia ellos. El haz pasó volando, perdiéndolos con la profesora Goodwitch temblando de miedo.

Glynda: "¿Quién…es…este...Sujeto...?" *Preguntó con miedo mientras Ozpin lo miraba con calma. Fue a tomar un sorbo de café, pero al darse cuenta de que el haz había destruido su taza y sólo dejó escapar un suspiro.*

 ** _En el estadio_**

Todos estaban impactados, algunos en shock y otros estaban aterrados por el rayo que hizo Goku.

Yang: "Wow..." *Dijo atónita al ver la técnica de Goku.*

Pyrrha: "No puedo... creerlo" *Dijo También paralizada ante el poder del Saiyajin."

Weiss: "¡Un truco, esto debe ser un truco!" *Dijo con incredulidad ante la hazaña del Saiyajin*

Jaune: "Igual... que los extraterrestres en la televisión" * Comentó recordando que en aquellas caricaturas los personajes sacaban lasers casi de la misma forma.*

Blake: "Increíble... tal poder... acabó con todos y a él Locus... de un solo ataque" *Ella tartamudeo.*

Ren estaba en shock, tratando de procesar lo que vio ya que eso era imposible, pero bueno se trataba de Goku.

Ruby y Nora: "Eso... fue... ¡GENIAL!" *Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo*

 ** _Con Goku_**

El saiyajin suspiro al ver la batalla ganada, el se dio cuenta de las criatura de las que todos en el planeta se enfrentaban y entendió por que estas Criatura del Grimm eran muy peligrosas, pero quedo algo insatisfecho al no poder encontrar a alguien de este mundo fuerte.

Goku: "Bueno supongo que he terminado" *Se le rodeo una aura blanca y el fue volando hasta los peñascos y se reencontró con Glynda y Ozpin* "¿Y como lo hize?" *Le pregunto a los dos.*

Pero Glynda aun estaba en shock por lo que hizo el Saiyajin.

Glynda: "G-Goku, ¿Qué fue ese ataque?" *Ella tartamudeo.*

Goku: "Les explicaré. El ataque que usó contra todos fue el Kamehameha" *Dijo respondiéndole a Glynda.*

Glynda y Ozpin: "¿El Kamehameha?"

Ozpin: "Disculpe señor Goku, pero ¿Qué es el Kamehameha, respectivamente?"

Goku: "El Kamehameha lo aprendí por parte de uno de mis grandes maestros. Es una técnica especial en donde concentras toda la energía de tu cuerpo y las expulsas de un solo golpe. Saben, a mi maestro originalmente le había tomado 50 años de entrenamiento en hacerlo pero yo solo lo aprendí en tan solo unos segundos" *Tanto Glynda y Ozpin se sorprendieron aun mas, este señor no solo hizo lo imposible, ahora lo imposible es posible para el.

Goku: "¿Y cómo lo hice?" *Le pregunto a Ozpin.*

Ozpin: "Pues felicidades señor usted acaba de entrar a la academia" *Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa* (Pensando): _"El posiblemente será un gran aliado contra la Reina"_

Goku: "¡Genial! *Pero se le entro una nueva pregunta* "¿Y cuando inicio?"

 ** _Fin del capitulo_**

* * *

 ** _Y que les pareció (Buena/Regular/Mala)_**

 ** _Daré algunos puntos:_**

 ** _1) El Locus es una especie del Grimm que invente para esta Fanfic. Su tamaño es como ¼ de la estatura de un Oozaru Normal. Como sabran son un Grimm Minotauro, bastantemente peligroso, pero no es tan poderoso como el Grimm Dragón y existen pocos así que es muy raro ver a un Locus aparecer, ellos solamente aparecen cuando hay muchas hornadas de Grimm._**

 ** _2) Adivinen a quin se refería Ozpin, en fin._**

 ** _Poderes de Pelea:_**

 ** _Goku (Contenido): 152_**

 ** _Ursas: 35-40 (Urasa Mayores):42-47_**

 ** _Deathstalkers: 43-48_**

 ** _Nevermores: 60-72_**

 ** _King Taijus: 50-56_**

 ** _Locus: 84_**

 ** _Goku (Kamehameha): 380_**

 ** _Eso es todo, bueno me despido, adiós y hasta la próxima bye :)_**


	4. Intro

**_(Inserten Lucha por la Gloria de Adrian Barba)_**

(vemos algunos flashbacks de la vida de Goku hasta su enfrentamiento contra Freezer)

 ** _Lucharemos por la gloria, hacia la victoria_**

 ** _Para mantener la paz, el mundo hay que salvar_**

(Vemos la nave en donde estaba Goku estrellarse en Remnant, luego el escenario cambia a un cielo y vemos a la Academia Beacon, y sale el titulo)

 ** _EL SAIYAJIN DE REMNANT_**

(Con el estilo de el logo de RWBY, pero atrás había la esfera del dragón de 4 estrellas)

 ** _El mundo estaba en un cáos pero logré vencer_**

 ** _Ya no hay nadie que sufrirá o pueda morir_**

(Luego la escena cambia a Goku con su ropa nueva, entrenando al equipo RWBY y JNPR con alegría y determinación. Mientras en la oficina de Ozpin estaban Ozpin, Glynda, Winter, Qrow y Ironwood miraban el entrenamiento mediante un pergamino, con diferentes expresiones cada uno)

 ** _Son los miedos los que nos quieren ver temer_**

 ** _Aunque sufriré yo diré...¡NO! Me rendiré_**

 ** _(_** Pero la escena cambia y vemos a Goku en un ambiente obscuro y el sorprendido volteo hacia atrás y ve a Cinder y su Grupo, el ve hacia la izquierda y ve al Colmillo Blanco y enfrente estaba Adam Taurus, el voltea a la derecha y ve a Salem y su grupo con unos cuantos Grimm, luego el voltea hacia atrás y el ve a 4 figuras misteriosas, pero una de ellas se parecía al tirano del frio, dicha figura se transformo en un ser gigante y musculoso)

 ** _Llegó el momento de luchar y triunfar_**

 ** _"La maldad no es verdad" recordaré, no me defenderé_**

(Luego Goku se transforma en Súper Saiyajin, también nos muestra algunos fragmentos de su pelea contra Freezer)

 ** _Aunque al límite tú llegues, no te desesperes_**

 ** _Nada nos podrá parar_**

(Ahora la escena nos muestra a Ruby peleando contra Cinder, Yang contra Mercury, Weiss contra Emerald, Blake contra Roman, Jaune contra Neopolitan, Nora y Ren contra el teniente del colmillo Blanco con una lanza de moto sierra, Pyrrha enfrentándose a un Locus y finaliza con Goku dándole unos buenos golpes a la figura misteriosa)

 ** _Con tu decisión, con tu amor, tu poder_**

 ** _Levantemos ya las manos, y no nos rindamos_**

(Vemos a Goku haciendo la Genkidama y el la lanza contra el enemigo destruyéndolo por completo y todo queda en blanco)

 ** _¿Quieren ya la salvación?_**

 ** _Yo usaré el poder para ser...¡un campeón!_**

(Vemos al equipo RWBY, JNPR, Ozpin, Glynda, Winter, Qrow y Ironwood. En ese momento Goku aterriza en el centro del grupo con una cara de determinación y el se transforma en SSJ, haciendo una Foto de grupo)


	5. Noticias (Lo Siento)

Hola, Muchachos soy yo Krypto Saiyan Primal65, y tengo noticias...voy a abandonar esta historia.

 _ ***Sonidos de muchedumbre enfurecida mientras me protejo con un**_ _ **campo**_ _ **de fuerza***_

 _ ***Minutos**_ _ **después**_ _ *****_

Ok, déjenme explicarles, hace 2 años que deje de actualizar esta historia, por otros mas y al ver que mucha gente tanto en Ingles y Español Latino creaban sus propias historias, deje de actualizar la mía, ya que seamos honestos si no hubiera sido tan holganzan esta historia ya tendría como 30 capítulos a lo mucho, asi que dejare/ cancelare esta historia.

Pero esta esta opción. Voy a dejar esta historia en adopción, por si cualquiera este interesado en adoptar esta historia, sea Ingles o en Español manden me un PM y con gusto les doy mi permiso, en fin.

Este fue Krypto Saiyan Primal, despidiéndose, chao y lo siento :(


End file.
